


Moonlit Secrets

by serenitysolstice



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Galinda knows Elphaba isn't dead, Hurt/Comfort, Night time visits, because I couldn't be bothered to sort through what belonged where, combination of bookverse and musical verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysolstice/pseuds/serenitysolstice
Summary: “Glinda, I -” she tried again, moving finally from the shadow of curtains billowing in the breeze. “I didn’t have a choice.”“You told me once there was always a choice.”“You didn’t listen to me then, either.”
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Moonlit Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, honestly, this was just an attempt at dialogue practice - lord knows that's something I need - but I actually kind of liked the results. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned A Slip of the Hand by any means.

“You shouldn’t be here.” She didn’t even look at the figure standing on the windowsill. She knew the drill. They went over this every other week or so.

“What would you do if I left?” The rough voice replied, face still cast in shadow. “As you purport to want me to. If I got back on this broomstick and left you alone?”

“You mean, like you did all those years ago? Bundled on a cart without so much as a proper explaination?” She had sworn, when Elphaba had first returned to her, that they weren’t going to have this argument. Now, though, it had been years. And the hunt for the Witch grew ever more fierce.

“Glinda, I -” she tried again, moving finally from the shadow of curtains billowing in the breeze. “I didn’t have a choice.”

"You told me once there was always a choice.”

“You didn’t listen to me then, either.” The Witch sighed, and approached the bed, one hand wound through wind-blown locks. “I did what I thought was right.” Glinda hoped her silence sounded angry. She wished she felt angry.

“Do you still think that?” Elphaba was silent. Couldn’t she answer, wondered Glinda, or was she afraid to? “I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.” Brown eyes flashed at her, the reflection of the firelight in them sparking an intensity Glinda hadn’t seen from the Witch in decades.

“Would you have me leave? Leave, and not return, and go back to the  
Vinkus alone and afraid?”

“No. No, Elphaba, of course not.” Glinda sat down beside her, and took a rough, weathered palm in her own. She sighed. “You know - you must know - I want you to stay. You can be safe here. I can protect you, here.” But Elphaba was already shaking her head.

“You know I can’t. I’ll be caught, and tried, and you’ll be tried too, for aid-  
ing me. You can’t lose all this for me.” She gestured to the house, the comfort, the life Glinda had always dreamed of. But dreams often left a bitter taste in their wake, Glinda had found.

“You’ll be safer here than most places. Who would think to find the Witch in the bedchambers of Oz’s sweetheart?” She laughed at the eyeroll she received, still so familiar despite the infrequency of their meetings. “I mean it! You’ll be safe here, and I’ll be all the better for knowing you haven’t been hunted down in the night.”

“I’d like to see any of those turnip brained fools surprise me.”

“If you go back tonight, you might get to. Please, Elphaba, stay. If only for a week, a couple of days. Let me prove to you that you’re safe here.” The resigned sigh, the twitch of the wrist that entwined green fingers with pink, the pull to her feet, all had Glinda relax. She would stay. She would gripe, and moan, and be generally unbearable about it, but she would stay.

“I always did find it difficult to say no to you.” Long arms wrapped themselves around her. Glinda smiled against a sharp collarbone.

“Yet you never noticed that you have the same affect on me.”

“Oh no, my dear, I noticed! I just was never the type to...abuse the privilige, as you were.” She ignored the bait; Elphaba’s voice was the laughter she rarely let out; Glinda did so miss the harsh cackle the Witch had never quite shaken. They swayed to the rythym of the wind in the trees, letting the night fall back into a comfortable silence they’d not shared since their University days.

How they would deal with the morning, and all the uncertainty it brought, neither of them had a clue. But the night was theirs; had been theirs since long before a kiss in a carriage, and a whispered ‘Hold out my sweet. Hold out if you can’. Glinda planned to hold on this time instead, for as long as she could.


End file.
